Fabula Viri Fratres
by Static O. Sventura
Summary: Christmases and potty-training. First day of school to the first kiss. Hunts, holidays, and havoc. Well, what else did you expect? After all, the boys are growing up. AU, NO SLASH, LOTS OF FLUFF/ANGST/EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN. Second in the Secundo Forte Series.
1. Chapter 1: Potty Training

**Disclaimer: This is the sequel, but the boys are still not mine.**

**Here it is! Sorry it took so long, just got back from Yosemite. But that is unimportant, on to the story! XD**

**Bobby: 28**

**Dean: 9**

**Sammy: 5**

**Cas: 2**

"**Gabby" is 12 when he shows up**

_December 23, 2009_

"Dean, what we gonna do for Daddy's present?"

Dean has had practice not flinching when his little brothers call their Uncle "Daddy." They're little, so it's okay. But Dean's not gonna replace his Dad. Never ever ever. But right now, Sammy is waiting for an answer. Dean shrugs,

"We could… make him something."

"But what?"

Dean glances around the living room, thinking hard. Cas is laying on his stomach, doodling on a big piece of paper. Things have gotten a lot cleaner in the last few months, especially after Cas almost got crushed under what seemed like a sky-scraper-sized pile of books. _**That**_ had gotten the place baby-proofed pretty fast. Maybe they could clean Uncle Bobby's room…

Sammy's face crinkles in disgust,

"Dean, Cassie needs to be changer."

And that's when genius strikes. Dean stares at his littlest brother,

"…We can potty-train Cas!"

**)*( )*( )*( )*( )*(**

"Deanie, what's this?"

Dean looks at the thing Sammy is holding up,

"Umm… A special seat for little kids."

Cas is wriggling as Dean tries to remove his diaper,

"Deanie! No!"

Sammy is still examining the "Special Kid Seat,"

"Cas, you gotta learn to use the potty. Big boys use the potty, babies use diapers."

Cas wails,

"Me baby!"

Dean takes the seat-thing from Sammy and puts it on the toilet seat,

"Come on, Cas. Time to be a big boy."

Cas sniffles,

"Bibo? Me bibo?"

Dean starts to lift Cas onto the seat,

"If you can use the big boy potty."

"Dean, why we need special seat?"

"Me bibo!"

"Dean? Why?"

Dean huffs but smiles,

"Sammy, the seat is because Cas has a tiny butt, and he'll fall in the toilet. You don't wanna accidentally flush him down the toilet, do you?"

Sammy shakes his head in an emphatic "no." Dean smiles,

"Good. Come on, Cas."

'No!"

Cas starts squirming frantically, his blue eyes wide with terror,

"No fuss me! NO!"

Dean groans,

"Oh no…"

"DADA BEEBEE! DEANIE FUSS ME!"

**)*( )*( )*( )*( )*(**

_Next Day…_

"Cas? Come on, Piggy, come out."

Dean huffs as he looks around the bedroom he shares with his brothers. Cas has been hiding from him, afraid his big brother is going to flush him down the toilet. It's been rather annoying. The toddler had to sleep with Bobby the previous night, worried Dean would come for him in the night. Dean doesn't like it, Cas being afraid of him just because of something stupid he said to Sammy. It's not a nice feeling, cause he would never ever hurt his brothers. He was just teasing.

"Cas, I'll give you a cookie if you come out. I just want you to learn how to use the toilet like a big boy so Uncle Bobby can have a Christmas present."

"Is that why baby bro's so freaked out?"

Dean yelps, whirling around to glare at the laughing boy behind him,

"Gabe! Not funny!"

The older blonde "child" is licking a tootsie-pop,

"It's a little funny."

Dean's eyes narrow,

"Where'd you come from?"

"Paris. They've got some sweet bakeries over there. Want an éclair?"

"Huh?"

Gabe pops the pastry in his mouth,

"Never mind. Cassie, Gabby's got a _**big**_ treat for you!"

Dean's about to smugly tell him that it won't work, when Cas sticks his head out of the closet,

"Gabby?"

Dean stares as Cas crawls out and scrambles over to his big brother,

"Gabby!"

He tackles Gabe in a big bear hug,

"Nwub Gabby! Twee?"

Gabe holds out another sucker,

"This candy is for big boys. Are you a big boy?"

"Me bibo!"

"Well, big boys use the big boy potty."

Cas's happy smile dies, his little face going slack,

"…Deanie fuss me."

"Deano tried to flush you? Now why would he do that?"

Cas whispers,

"Me libble butt…"

Dean groans. Of course, the only word that Cas would be able to pronounce would be that one. Gabe grins widely,

"Well, you do have a little butt. All kids have little butts. That's why you need the seat. Sammy would fall in too."

Cas gasps,

"Deanie fuss Sammy!"

"No, Cassie, Deano won't flush Sammy or you. You wouldn't fit down the drain."

Cas seems to be thinking this over, examining Dean over Gabe's shoulder. Gabe leans in and whispers something to him. Cas's wide blue eyes go impossibly wider,

"No!"

He pushes away from Gabe and dashes to Dean,

"Deanie, Deanie, me sowwy! Me nwab 'ou!"

Cas bowls him over, hugging tightly,

"Me sowwy, Deanie, me sowwy…"

Dean looks up at Gabe,

"What did you say?"

Gabe is pulling more candy from his pocket and shoving it in his mouth as he shrugs,

"That he had hurt your feelings and you thought he didn't love you."

Gabe grins,

"Now, to the bathroom!"

**)*( )*( )*( )*( )*(**

_Christmas Morning…_

Bobby watches the boys tear into their Christmas presents, smiling. Normally, the probably wouldn't have gotten much. Until Bobby saw the envelope from the local bank, letting him know that they were sorry for a previous mistake in one of the accounts. It wasn't $2,000 it was $200,000. "One of the accounts?" was the first question Bobby asked when he called. Of course, there are three others. One each for Dean J. Winchester ($108,000), Samuel F. Winchester ($60,000), and Cassian A. Winchester ($24,000). The first one was for a Robert Singer. Bobby had thanked them and hung up before the man could admit it was all a joke. Hence, the large Christmas.

"Dada BeeBee! Tank 'ou!"

Bobby looks up as Cas squeezes the stuffed cat in a tight hug,

"Me nwab libble killy!"

Sammy is blabbering on about his brand new picture books and Dean is all goo-goo eyed over his shiny toy fire truck. Bobby grins,

"I'm glad you do."

"Uncle Bobby?"

Bobby glances over at Dean. He's the only one who doesn't call him "Dad" and Bobby doesn't blame him. It doesn't hurt his feelings or anything, he never thought Dean would in the first place.

"Yeah, Dean?"

Dean shuffles his feet,

"We… we've got something for you."

Sammy's smiling big, dimples and all. Cas is still snuggling his stuffed animal, but looking excited(Which is normal for the toddler). Bobby plays along,

"Really?"

Now Dean's getting excited,

"Yeah, come see."

He picks up Cas and the three little boys head toward the bathroom. Bobby watches them go before standing slowly. It's nice, watching them be so young, innocent, and happy. And, though he'll never admit it out loud, he's happy too. Just last week, Sammy had had a nightmare. All three boys had climbed into Bobby's bed, and gone to sleep curled up against their Uncle-Surrogate Father.

"Daddy, come on!"

Bobby chuckles as he walks towards the bathroom,

"Comin', Sammy."

He walks in and stops,

"What the…"

Cas is sitting proudly on the toilet seat, his pull-ups around his ankles. He grins broadly,

"Me bibo!"

**I thought this would be a cute way to start. And Cas is old enough to use the big boy potty ;D**

**Thanks for everyone who put me on Alert or have been watching my page for this sequel. This one should go on for quite sometime. Some will be cute, some will be funny, others will have lots of _ANGST_! So keep an eye out, there will be more!**

**Reviews are always welcome -HINT-**

_Static O. Sventura_


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares and Snuggles

**Disclaimer: They're cute, but not mine.**

**Hey there, me again. Ready for some utter cuteness? I thought so.**

**This one is a little on the short side, but it's cute.**

"U-uncle Bobby? Are you awake?"

Bobby comes awake to tear-stained freckled cheeks and scared green eyes,

"I had… I had a nightmare. C-can I sleep with… you?"

Bobby moves over and pulls up the corner of his blanket. Dean doesn't hesitate, he immediately crawls under. Unlike Sammy or Cas, he doesn't snuggle up to Bobby seeking comfort. He curls up on the other side of the bed, only cuddling if Bobby pulls him close first. Only then will Dean commence cuddling. And Dean needs it. Bobby won't let the boy grow up completely unable to let people know when he needs something.

Bobby reaches out and gently pulls Dean over,

"Hey, buddy, was it bad?"

Dean nods.

"Can you tell me?"

Dean shakes his head quickly, letting Bobby know that whatever the dream was, it was bad. Bobby kisses the top of his head,

"It's okay, buddy, you don't need to tell me. You just get to sleep."

Dean snuggles up close and curls into a ball against his uncle's chest. Bobby starts to doze off.

"…It was when Mommy died. And Daddy was upset. Except… 'cept Cassie died too. And-and Daddy was crying a lot, and Sammy was crying a lot, and I-I-I… I just wanted Mommy."

Bobby waits as Dean's little voice breaks, not asking anything. Dean will talk on his own time. The child sniffles,

"Daddy s-s-s-said it was my fault and he didn't love me no more. So he l-l-left me and Sam-sam-sammy all by ourselves. Th-th-th-th… then Sammy h-hated me cause Daddy left us cause it was all my fault! And then, and then…"

Bobby stops him because he's getting way too worked up,

"Dean, shh-sh, it's okay. Come on."

Bobby sits up and pulls the child onto his lap, holding him tight

"It was just a nightmare, buddy. Not real. Your Daddy loved you, Sammy loves you, and Cas is alive and well. That kid is healthy as a horse."

Dean sobs into Bobby's shirt,

"I-I know, but-but-but…"

Bobby kisses his forehead,

"You wanna go check on them? They're both okay."

He carries Dean back into the boys' room. Sammy is stretched out on his back, snoring. Cas is draped across his big brother's stomach, sucking on his index and middle finger. Bobby steps up to the bed,

"Look, buddy, here they are. Safe and sound."

Bobby settles down in the chair between the beds, rocking Dean.

And that's how they wake up the next morning. All together and safe.

**That's it for tonight, sorry if it's not as satisfactory because it's shorter. But I wanted to write this and get it out. Hope it's enjoyed.**

**Big thanks to The Mysterious Shadow, TeamCastiel1997, Eliza Ghost, Apocalyxtic98, BranchSuper, XxXxFading DreamxXxX, Candieddragon, and LucyK9 for reviewing and reading last chapter. And thanks to all who read and didn't review.**

_Static O. Sventura_


	3. Chapter 3: Surf, Sand, and Stroke

**Disclaimer: The boys aren't mine. Neither is Bobby.**

**Little jump in age here.**

**Bobby: 31**

**Dean: 12**

**Sammy: 8**

**Cas: 4**

_June 12, 2012_

It had seemed like a good idea. Like a great idea!

At first.

Now Bobby is standing besides his truck, sun beating down on him, and being told "No" by an obstinate Dean. And he'll never admit out loud that the sight of Dean pouting is kind of cute.

The boy in question has got his arms crossed over his chest, bottom lip jutting out, green eyes glowering up at his guardian,

"No."

Sammy and Cas are sitting patiently on the cooler, waiting for the debate to be over so they can go and play. _**In the ocean.**_

It had seemed like a good idea. Until they'd arrived and Bobby had pulled out the sunscreen. Sammy submitted. Cas even giggled while it was being applied. Dean, the stubborn idjit, put his foot down. Apparently, getting sunburns is cool and Dean is a big boy now and big boys need to be cool.

At least, that's what Bobby can assume because there's no plausible reason for Dean to refuse sunscreen.

He can't remember if Dean was sensitive to sunlight before. Or prone to collapsing in the heat. He's pretty sure he would've remembered _**that**_.

* * *

It had happened about a year after he'd gotten the boys. Dean and Sammy had taken Cas outside to play while he'd worked on some cars. It had been smoldering outside, he'd broken out in a sweat just lying beneath the cars. As he'd worked, he'd thought about what to make for lunch. The boys would need something cool. Turkey sandwiches and ice-cold lemonade. Some of those root beer popsicles for dessert. Or maybe root beer floats.

It made Bobby laugh. Just a year ago, he used to think about how to get rid of that day's monster. Now he's contemplating what to have for dessert.

That was when Sammy had run in, dragging a wailing Cas behind him, screaming something about Dean falling asleep and not waking up. Bobby had run out, snatching up the shotgun he always kept handy, ready to fight off whatever supernatural baddie was messing with _**his**_ boy.

The sight of Dean lying on the ground, face flushed bright red had terrified Bobby with the realization it wasn't a monster.

Words like _heatstroke_ and_ death_ had run rampant through his brain as he'd dropped the gun and scooped Dean up before dashing into the house. Cool cloths, ice bags, and Dean woke up. Bobby had thought he was fine, helped him stand up from the couch and handed him a cup of icy root beer. Dean had stared at it like it was something from outer space before he raised it to his lips…

And poured it all over himself.

Bobby might've laughed if Dean had reacted. But the boy just dropped the cup and stumbled away. Sammy had taken his hand and Dean lashed out, pushing his little brother away. Then the mumbling started.

If this had been adult Dean, Bobby would've assumed he was drunk. As it was, he'd hurried to pick Dean up and rush him to the car. The boy had moaned and flailed weakly, as if he didn't know what was happening. Sammy and Cas were terrified. So was Bobby.

An hour later, the doctor explained that Dean had just suffered from heat syncope, not an actual bout of heat stroke. If Bobby had been thinking rationally, he might've known what the H$%% heat syncope was. But Bobby was not thinking rationally. His boy was in the hospital, and he's pretty sure the doctor just said stroke.

It had taken close to another hour to calm him _**and**_ the boys down in order to explain that heat syncope was basically fainting caused by heat. Not a stroke. Dean would be fine. No, he was not brain damaged. Confusion was a normal symptom. Dean had looked drowsy and pale, but he was _**okay.**_ Not dying.

There'd only been a few other episodes over the past months, but never one like the first. Bobby and even Sam knew what to do know. If Dean was going outside, make sure he was well hydrated. Under no circumstances is he to layer his clothes during the hot months. Those were just some of the preventative measures.

If Dean fainted, he'd be moved inside. Bobby would hold him in a sitting position and give him slow sips of water. Sammy and Cas would soak towels and put them where Bobby told them. Dean's forehead, back of his neck, wrists, etcetera.

Dean liked to pretend they never happened. Cause "Fainting's for girls." Tough guys don't faint, and they certainly don't depend on their uncles and little brothers to fix it. Which made preventing them a chore, in and of itself.

* * *

Sunscreen might not stop the fainting, but it does stop him from burning. When Cas burns, it goes away and leaves him still fair skinned. When Sammy burns, it goes away and leaves him tanned. _**When Dean burns,**_ it goes away and leaves _**freckles.**_ And Dean hates it. But he also hates sunscreen.

Bobby just can't win.

Thankfully, Sammy comes to the rescue,

"If Dean's not gonna wear I won't neither."

Dean raises an eyebrow,

"You're already wearing it."

Sammy remains resolute,

"Then I'll take it off."

Cas mimics his big brother,

"Me kneefur."

Bobby is starting to worry. He might have a rebellion on his hands.

But Dean is a big brother, and big brothers need to look out for little brothers. Even if it means wearing sunscreen.

Dean grumbles but allows Bobby to apply the dreaded goop. And he pretends not to notice Sammy's smug grin.

Bobby smiles as the boys run towards the waves, ready to play.

Little idjits.

**I had something totally different planned for this when I started. The original title was Sun, Sand, and Shark Attacks and was just supposed to be the boys causing havoc on the beach, for Bobby and the rest of the beach-goers. But then this was born. I hope it's satisfactory.**

**Thanks go to:**

**TeamCastiel1997, The Mysterious Shadow, Eliza Ghost, Apocalyxtic98, laurie31, BranchSuper, and Candieddragon!**

_Static_


	4. Chapter 4: Sick Sucks

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE**

**Very, very sorry for the really long time between updates.**

**Bobby: 34**

**Dean: 15**

**Sammy: 11**

**Cas: 7**

_August 15, 2015_

It had just been a cold. Just a cough and a sore throat, a little fatigue, nothing major. Bobby and the other boys had kept him hydrated. They'd fed him even though he'd insisted he wasn't hungry. Made sure he had a continual supply of cough drops. It only lasted a couple days. But then Bobby went to wake him this morning.

The best Cas could do was make a strangled squeak.

* * *

Sammy is sitting on the porch, waiting for his dad to come back from the doctor's and tell them what's wrong with Cassie. To be honest, he's really worried about his baby brother. It had sounded like he was choking or something. Then Cas had gotten frantic, making more of those raspy noises as he started crying. Needless to say, Bobby had picked up his youngest and hurried him to the car. They've been gone for an _**hour.**_ Something has to be wrong.

Dean checks the soup boiling on the stove. Cas's favorite, a combination of double noodle and that one with the star-shaped noodles. That should make Cas feel better. Dean sits down, rubbing his hands together, examining a smudge of grease under his nail he just hadn't been able to wash off. He'd been working on the Impala when Sammy had run outside shouting something about Cas choking. And now both of them are sitting in separate rooms, waiting on news about their baby brother.

"Dean? Has Dad called?"

"No, Sam."

"…Do you think Cassie is okay?"

"Of course, Sammy. Dad wouldn't let anything bad happen to him."

Sammy walks into the kitchen,

"It's not a monster, Dean, it's an illness."

Dean snorts, ruffling his brother's hair, using the same hand to push Sam down into a chair,

"Calm down, Beethoven."

"Deeeeean! I hate that name!"

The big brother laughs, returning to the soup. He doesn't call Sammy that because of the famous musician. A few months ago, they'd watched the movie "Beethoven" about the big Saint Bernard. Cas had, in his matter of fact manner, stated the dog's fur was shaggy, just like Sammy's hair. It had been just the ammunition Dean wanted.

Sam has fallen silent, looking out the window with vacant eyes. Dean tosses a potholder at his head,

Chill, Sammy. Cassie's fine."

* * *

The junker truck rumbles down the lonely road. Bobby glances from the passing tarmac to the mop of black hair peeking from the bundle of blankets beside him. He reaches over with his right hand to gently rub his boy's hair,

"How you doing, little guy?"

A harsh cough that shakes the blankets like a pile of leaves in a high wind is his only response. Bobby smiles gently,

"I'll take that as a no."

He wiggles his fingers into the blankets so he can press them to Cas's cheek. Warm.

"Don't worry, little guy. Let's get you home and get some warm liquids into you."

* * *

Bobby is barely in the door when he's ambushed. Sammy frantically asking about Cas's health, Dean hovering quietly. Bobby carries Cas to the couch,

"Back off, idjits. Let me set him down before you pounce."

"Is he gonna die?"

Bobby looks down, meeting the worried hazel eyes,

"Course not, he's just got laryngitis."

Sammy sniffles,

"So he'll be okay?"

"Yeah, kiddo. He'll be okay."

Sammy climbs onto the couch and snuggles the blanket-wrapped Cas to his chest,

"Good."

Dean finally speaks,

"I made him soup."

A hoarse little voice breaks into the conversation,

"Stars?"

Dean grins, rubbing his baby brother's hair,

"Yeah, Piggy. Stars and Double Noodle."

Sammy pipes in,

"And tea. Mint tea with lots of sugar."

* * *

"'E?"

Dean looks down at the little brother he has safely enfolded in his arms,

"Yeah?"

"Seepy…"

He can't help but grin over at Sam,

"Well, that's why we're heading up to bed."

Cas sniffles, eyes closed,

"…'Am?"

Sammy giggles,

"Yeah, Cassie?"

"Make 'E ing da Dude son…"

Sam glances to their big brother, hoping for a translation. Cas always gets sleepy when he's sick. It makes it hard to understand him.

Dean bounces his baby brother gently,

"You want the Jude song?"

"Ay…"

"Okay. Let's get you settled."

The three brothers walk into their bedroom. Still just two twin beds. Bobby had talked about clearing out a different room for Dean, since he's a teenager now, but both Sammy and Cas had looked so forlorn at the idea that Dean just couldn't say yes. So then Bobby had suggested that that way Sammy and Cas could have separate beds.

That went over as well as a ghoul at a funeral.

Bobby had finally decided "If it's not broke, don't even try fixin' it, ya idjit." It was the safest bet.

Dean goes to set Cas down.

"No!"

His baby brother looks positively horrified. He grabs onto Dean's arms, looking up with sleepy blue eyes,

"Cuddle?"

And d*****! Dean can't say freaking no to that face! Trying hard to push "No Chick Flick Moments" to the back of his mind, Dean complies

"Okay, piggy."

Cas is pulled back up and spun around as Dean turns to sit down. Sammy is grinning eagerly, ear-to-ear. Dean examines him before sighing and lifting his arm,

"Alright, come on."

The excited little 11-year-old bounces over, scrambling to cuddle under his big brother's arm. He puts his head on Dean's chest, his favorite spot, cause if he gets his ear right…

He can hear Dean's heart.

Dean snorts as both brothers get comfortable,

"Sammy, you girl."

"Hey, Cassie's the one that wanted to snuggle."

"He's sick. What's your excuse?"

Sammy nuzzles his face against his brother's chest,

"I'm the little brother. I get to cuddle."

"'E ing Dude…"

"Okay, Piggy, be patient."

Dean makes sure both of his brothers are covered and comfortable before starting.

"Hey Jude,

Don't make it bad.

Take a sad song

And make it better."

* * *

At nine, Bobby goes in to check on the boys. What he sees as he opens the door has him smiling within seconds. Dean is sacked out on the little boys' bed, mouth wide open and snoring. Cas is curled up like a kitten under his arm, sandwiched between the wall and his big brother. Sammy, the sprawler, is half on Dean, half on the bed, and the rest of him is just hanging out in the air. And if Bobby snaps a picture on his phone, it's purely for blackmail purposes, nothing sappy.

…Not at all.

The man carefully tucks his boys in, feeling Cas's forehead, smoothing Dean's hair, and gently pushing Sammy back on to the bed. Bobby watches the three boys fondly,

"…Idjits."

**UPDATED!**

**Thanks go to;**

**Eliza Ghost, TeamCastiel1997, The Mysterious Shadow, BranchSuper, Apocalyxtic98, Miss Light Bright, keacdragon, and PlatinumRoseLady!**

**Once again, sorry for the _REALLY LONG_ wait time ^^;**

_Static_


	5. Chapter 5: Just An Average Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. But I'm pretty sure you all knew that.**

**This one is pretty short, but I wanted to get it out there. And there's no Bobby.**

**Bobby: 37**

**Dean: 18**

**Sammy: 14**

**Cas: 11**

_November 7, 2018_

"Dean! Stop it!"

Cas is curled up in his Dad's study, reading a compilation of Grimm's' Fairy Tales, when he hears the commotion.

"Cas, get your butt in here and help!"

The child drops his book, knowing Dean wants him _**now**_. There's a loud thump from the kitchen as he dashes toward it. He enters to chaos.

Dean is struggling valiantly to catch Sam's wrists without snapping a bone. It's been one of his biggest fears, which technically _**aren't fears**_ because Dean isn't afraid of anything, since his little Sammy got his growth spurt and shot up about two freaking feet. All the baby fat seemed to just disappear as the pudgy little kid turned into a freaking _**tree**_. Now he's all long, bony limbs and Dean is scare… worried that one squeeze too hard and he'll shatter his brother's arm or something. Not even as a baby did he ever think Sammy looked so fragile. Although, of course, now that he's only a few inches shorter than Dean, and he will remain that way d*****, he's insisting that "It's Sam, not Sammy" but Dean is still the big brother, so he'll be decided that, thank you very much.

"Cas, get his legs!"

And even though he's still a lot smaller than his big brother, Cas leaps onto Sammy's legs and holds tight. Sam shouts, indignant

"No fair!"

Dean laughs as he straddles Sam, capturing his arms under his legs and squeezes them to his chest

Ha! Try escaping now!"

"Let me go you jerk!"

Dean reaches up to retrieve something from the table,

"Nope, not until that mop is cut."

Cas giggles when he realizes what's going on. Sam tries pleading,

"Cassie, I'll give you five cookies if you get Dean off me."

The baby brother thinks it's a ridiculous statement, after all Dean is 18 and has got muscle. But Sam is offering cookies…

"What kind?"

"Double Stuffed Golden Oreos."

Cas can feel himself salivating. Those are good cookies. Dean has started on the back of Sam's hair,

"Don't even think about it, Cas. I'll give you the whole box if you hang on."

Cas laughs excitedly, holding tighter

"Sorry, Sammy."

Sam groans and goes limp as he realizes that struggling is futile. He can see hanks of long brown hair showering down by his face and hear the snipping noise of the scissors. He moans again,

"I hate you. Both of you…"

Dean laughs,

"You know you love us, Sammy, don't lie."

"It's Sam, not Sammy."

**Look, two in one day! I feel so proud of myself :D**

**And I've got an idea for the next one.**

_Static_


	6. Chapter 6: Kindergarten Career Day

**Disclaimer: The fact that I need to write a disclaimer should clue you in.**

**So, this idea just popped into my head. It might be kind of awkward, but hopefully funny.**

**Bobby: 31**

**Dean: 12**

**Sammy: 8**

**Cas: 5**

_September 20, 2012..._

"Mr. Singer, could you please come pick up your son. He'll be in the office."

That was the call that had Bobby rushing down the road. It was the fact that the caller ID showed it to be from the elementary school that had Bobby nervous. What trouble could Sammy have gotten into? Maybe he was sick.

It's the sight of little _**Cas**_, in tears, sitting on the chair outside the principle's office that has Bobby confused. He hurries over,

"Cas? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

He doesn't _**look**_ hurt. No visible cuts, bruises, or missing limbs. His littlest turns sad blue eyes to look up at him,

"No, Daddy…"

"Mr. Singer? Could you step into my office for a minute."

Casting one last glance at Cas, Bobby follows the principle into her office. After both sit, Bobby listens to a quick story. How today was "Career Day" in Ms. Woodley's kindergarten class, and each child was supposed to tell what they wanted to be when they grew up. After many answers of doctor, superhero, ballerina, princess, sumo wrestler, racecar driver, dinosaur hunter, etcetera it was sweet little Cas's turn to stand up. And stand up he did as he faced the class with a shy smile on his face and proudly announced,

"Stripper."

* * *

It's silent in the car as Bobby drives. Cas is sitting silently in the backseat, sniffling and wiping at his nose.

"…Are you mad at me, Daddy?"

And d***** if that tiny, sorrowful voice doesn't make his heart ache and his own eyes to tingle. He glances at Cas in the mirror,

"No, kiddo, I'm not mad. But why did you tell your teacher that?"

"But that's what Dean said…"

Bobby groans._ Of course. I shoulda known. Dean, you idjit._

"Cas, Dean was teasing you. It's not something you're supposed to tell other people."

The 5-year-old starts wiggling,

"Why'd he call me that?"

"Well, I… what are you doing?"

Bobby slows down and looks in the backseat. Cas is wriggling to remove his pants without removing his seatbelt.

"Cas, what are you doing?"

"I don't like 'um."

That's when the dots connect for Bobby. It started a couple weeks ago. Cas came down to dinner without his pants. Now, it's become normal to find the youngest walking around with just his t-shirt and underpants. Hence Dean's "little joke."

"Cas put your pants back on."

The child gets them down around his ankles,

"I don't like 'um."

"I said put your pants on."

"I don't like 'um."

"Cas…"

Now there's the hint of a whine,

"No!"

"Cassian Singer, you put your d*** pants on right now!"

And Cas bursts into tears. Bobby sighs and pulls the car over. He wasn't trying to make Cas cry. He gets out and walks to the back. As he unbuckles Cas and starts to pull up his pants, the boy starts wailing

"No, Daddy, no! They hurt, Daddy!"

He tries to soothe him as he works the little blue sweatpants up the baby chubby legs,

"Cas, they're just pants. And I just got you new pants. It was okay when you were little to run around half-naked but…"

He stops, staring down at the red line running around Cas's stomach. He checks. It matches the waistline. Cas stares up at him, tears streaming silently down his face. Bobby gently pulls the pants off and pulls his boy onto his lap,

"Cassie, I just got you these. How can they not fit?"

Cas snuggles close, hiccupping

"I'm a piggy…"

Bobby pulls him closer,

"Oh, Cassie, that's not true. I must've screwed up the sizes."

* * *

And that's almost the problem. The store placed the wrong tags on the wrong pants, so the pants were at least two sizes too small. Cas was worried it was because of him and didn't want to tell. But every available chance he got had him stripping down to his undies. Which had Dean making jokes, which then led to the embarrassing "Career Day" proclamation.

Now, he's been fed, cuddled, and tucked into bed with a kiss to his hair and an "I love you."

* * *

"Bobby?"

The salvage owner looks up. Dean's standing in the doorway, his blond hair sleep-mussed,

"Is Cas okay?"

Bobby turns his chair to face the preteen,

"Yeah, he'll be okay. But you and me… we've gotta talk."

Dean looks confused,

"What about?"

"Jokes."

**This started out really goofy and cute, then turned into this. It was just supposed to be Cas being awkward, but then it took over itself.**

**So, next chapter is actually an AN, but it's pretty important, so you guys should check it out.**

**Thanks this chapter goes to;**

**Eliza Ghost, BranchSuper, Apocalyxtic98, and keacdragon. THANKS FOR YOUR AWESOME FEEDBACK!**

**Bye!**

_Static_


	7. Author's Note

**Here's my Author's Note! YAY!**

**So… I lied ^^;**

**SORRY!**

**I know I said that this was _the_ sequel, but I kind of fibbed a bit. See, this was more like a big filler of drabbles while I worked on an idea for the sequel. And now, I have an idea. So, I was wondering what ya'll wanted. I can start posting the sequel, slowly, while still updating this because this won't be ending anytime soon. It's up to you guys.**

* * *

**The sequel is more of a semi-casefic.**

**Dean: 24**

**Sam: 20**

**Cas: 16**

**But just barely a casefic. Cas isn't replying to Bobby after he went on his first hunt by himself, so Bobby calls Dean down to find him. He tried calling Sam, but he just texted that he'd look into it. When Dean finds Cas, he's treated to the biggest shock of his life. Then Sam shows up.**

* * *

**So, if you guys want me to, I can't start posting it. The choice is yours.**

_Static_


	8. Chapter 7: Black Eye and Bloody Nose

**Disclaimer: Here**

**Title chapter is a line from "Deer in the Headlights" by Owl City. If you haven't heard it, you should. It kind of fits this.**

**Bobby: 37**

**Dean: 15**

**Sammy: 11**

**Cas: 8**

_January 10, 2016_

"Dean! Have you seen Cas's eye?"

Dean has no idea why Sammy sounds upset. Cas's eyes are blue. Stands out against his brothers' hazels but not anything to be upset about.

Sammy bursts into the bedroom,

"Cas was in a fight!"

* * *

"Ow…"

"Cas, hold still!"

"Sammy, stop fussing at him. It's just a black eye. Cas, can you move the ice pack?"

Cas obligingly moves the ice pack from his face so Dean can get a better look at his bruised eye. Dean gently probes the swollen flesh,

"Jeez, Cassie, you get the number of the truck that clipped you? I mean what second grader punches this hard?"

"She's nine…"

Dean freezes,

"Wait, wait. She?"

Cas bites his lip, not meeting their eyes. Dean laughs,

"A little second grade _**girl**_ did this to you?"

"She's nine…"

Dean's laughing now,

"Oh jeez, Cassie! What did you do, insult her pigtails?"

Cas crosses his arms defensively,

"I didn't… She…"

By now his face is flushed red,

"I… I might've… said…"

He mumbles something that neither his big brother can understand. Dean leans forward,

"Care to repeat that?"

Cas blurts it out,

"I said she had pretty eyes!"

He slaps his hands over his mouth, staring between Sammy and Dean with wide horrified eyes, as if he just admitted puppy hearts were his favorite delicacy. He hurries to try and remedy his obvious gaffe,

"I don't know why I said it! Am I sick? I think I'm sick! Cause girl's are icky but-but Dani's pr-pretty and…"

He starts crying,

"What's wrong with me!?"

* * *

It had taken Dean and Sammy thirty minutes to figure that Cas was not listening to them and calming down. So Sammy ran out to get Bobby.

Now Bobby's holding the boy on his lap, listening to his older boys tromping around downstairs. Bobby sighs, wiping at Cas's cheek,

"What's wrong, buddy?"

Cas is so clingy, and little, and upset. He sniffles,

"Girls are icky, Daddy. But-but Dani… well… she's a brand new student and… her eyes are blue but not like mine! They're like… like…"

He searches the room for inspiration. He frantically points out the window at the storm dark sky,

"Like that! Stormy, rainy blue! And I, I said they were…"

He leans in to whisper it like it's a bad word,

"Pretty."

Bobby tries to keep his face straight as he looks down at the solemn and teary face before him. He'll need to approach this subject carefully,

"Cas, you're not sick."

And d*** if his baby's pleading voice doesn't just break his heart,

"Then what's wrong with me, Daddy?"

Bobby rubs his back,

"Nothing, buddy. You're just growing up."

The waterworks come back full force,

"But girls are icky!"

It takes Bobby a few minutes to soothe him,

"Cas, you want to know a secret?"

His boy nods.

"When kids grow up, they change. Girls get… less icky."

"But they've got cooties…"

"The cooties go away."

Cas looks hopeful, like a claustrophobic offered an open door,

"Really?"

"Really."

A little smile,

"So I'm okay?"

"Yep."

Cas squeals and kisses Bobby's cheek,

"Thank you, thank you, Daddy!"

* * *

Dean and Sammy burst into Bobby's study.

"Dad, Sammy says Cas is…"

Bobby cuts him off with a look,

"You two aren't allowed to tease him."

Dean looks confused,

"Why not."

"It's his first crush and I don't want you idjits giving him a hard time."

"Oh come on, Dad, that's what brothers are supposed to do."

Bobby narrows his eyes,

"Oh really? Dean, what was the name of your third grade Sunday school teacher? Ms. Lake?"

Dean's cocky smile is frozen,

"Landers."

"Oh, that's right. I remember now."

Sammy laughs, staring at Dean's face,

"Ms. Landers? Dean, she was like sixty!"

Dean rubs his neck, smiling in the little way that shows he's embarrassed,

"She gave me cookies."

"She gave everyone cookies. It was _**snack time**_."

Dean snorts,

"Yeah, well your first crush was you English textbook."

"That's not true!"

Bobby chuckles as his boys get into it. Cas will be fine now that his oldest chuckleheads are distracted.

He loves the little idjits with all his heart.

* * *

Cas is flopped out across his bed. So… it's okay to think Dani's pretty. Which is nice cause he thinks she's really pretty. And maybe she punched him cause she doesn't know that she's less icky cause she's growing up and she thought Cas was teasing her. That's okay, Cas will tell her what he learned and then he'll tell her that her hair's pretty too.

Cause Dani's not icky. She's pretty.

* * *

The next day, Cas comes home covered in mud, lip bleeding, and grinning like a loon.

**Don't worry, no mary-sues. Just wanted to do a funny little thing about Cas's first crush. The whole black eye thing was a bit from a "Leave it to Beaver" episode, but not so much. Just getting punched by a girl.**

**I thought this would be a cute little chapter.**

**Was it enjoyed?**

_Static_


	9. Chapter 8: A Happy Thanksgiving, Right?

**BIG FAT DISCLAIMER. RIGHT HERE. DEAL WITH IT.**

**Sorry this one took so long. But because it's not one continuous storyline, the ideas for the different chapters come whenever they feel like it.**

**Here's one for Thanksgiving ;)**

**Bobby: 32**

**Dean: 13**

**Sammy: 9**

**Cas: 6**

**Gabby: 16**

_November 22, 2013_

"And we learned that eating turkey makes you sleepy because of tri… tryp…"

"Triceratops?"

"No, Dean."

"Triassic?"

"_**Dean**_."

A giggle.

"Triangle!"

"Cassie, not you too."

"Trial."

"Tricycle!"

"Triage."

"Tri-uhhh… triangle?"

"You already said that, Cas."

"Nuh-uh."

"Dean! Cas!"

"Boys! It's time to say Grace. Ya' idjits."

Ellen and Jo watch the show, stifling their laughter. Cas waves his hand excitedly,

"Oh, I say Grace! Please, please!"

Dean moans,

"Aw man, Dad, if he says it the food'll get cold!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Boys!"

The table falls silent. Bobby points at his youngest,

"Cassian, go."

"We gotta hold hands, Daddy."

Cas grabs Sammy's hand with his right and Dean's with his left. Bobby takes Sammy's as Dean blushes bright red when Jo slips her hand into his. And if that doesn't make Jo laugh out loud, seeing Bobby and Ellen's expressions does. They each look like the other might have plague that could be transferred with a single touch. Cas bows his head,

"Thank Jesus for food. Thank You for Dean, Sammy, Daddy, Grandma Ellen, Aunt Jo, Gabby, Uncle Rufus…"**  
**

* * *

"…And please tell Mommy and Dad that we love 'um lots. God's name, amen."

"_**Amen**_. Now can we eat?"

Sammy quickly pipes in,

"And if you're listening Gabby, Dad made three pies."

"H**** yeah! Where's the pie?"

Jo and Ellen jump as Gabe appears, chair and all, between them. He rubs his hands together with a hungry vigor,

"Bring out the dessert."

Dean grins,

"I second that."

Bobby covers his eyes as Sammy goes into lecture mode,

"Dessert comes after dinner! Otherwise… otherwise… Otherwise you get sick! And you're not allowed to swear, Gabe, so you owe-"

"Gabby!"

Gabe and Sam keep going, back and forth with their 'discussion.' Cas has wriggled from his seat and onto his oldest brother's lap. Dean is taking most of the drumsticks. Jo is laughing while Ellen shoots Bobby sympathetic glances. And Bobby.

Bobby has his head in his hands, but that's only to hide his warm smile.

Just a regular Thanksgiving dinner for their mismatched family.

**Sorry it took so long.**

**Thank you**

**BranchSuper,**

**Eliza Ghost,**

**Apocalyxtic98,**

**keacdragon,**

**and Prats 'R' Us**

**for your reviews of last chapter! And for reading this fic!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO Y'ALL!**

_Static_


End file.
